Otoño-Invierno
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota, no pensaron que en esa temporada fría, a sus cortos catorce años serían sorprendidas por la presencia de unos chicos de dieciocho años que velan por la seguridad de las chicas. [Misterio, Romance]


¡Hola Mundo! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia :3 Para hacer los capítulos, me he basado en diferentes canciones, al igual que en otra de mis historias. Espero les guste.

**Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece**

**AU**

**Las canciones les pertenece al artista citado.**

**La trama es lo único que me pertenecería.**

* * *

_There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground, I'm listening, but there's no sound. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? […] I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you _–**Avril Lavigne**

**I'm with you**

No querían caminar a casa, por lo que decidieron subirse a un taxi. En lugar de caminar treinta minutos bajo la lluvia, se demoraron quince minutos en auto.

–Buenas tardes, Profesor –dijo Bombón.

–Hola chicas –las saludó el Profesor Utonio – ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela? No se demoraron mucho en llegar.

–Nos fue bien, gracias –dijo Burbuja –Bueno, en lugar de caminar treinta minutos, tomamos un taxi para llegar más temprano y evitar una gripe.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no me llamaron? –preguntó el Profesor sacando su pipa.

–Porque el taxi pasó de inmediato –dijo Bellota que estaba en la cocina.

– ¿Llegaste con hambre? –dijo el Profesor.

– ¿Cuándo no? –rió Burbuja.

– ¡Tú sí sabes! –rió Bellota desde la cocina.

–Bueno, mañana me uniré al equipo de los _mate-atletas_ –dijo Bombón emocionada.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó el Profesor – ¡Eso es grandioso!

– ¡Claro que no! –dijo Burbuja asustada –Al ser _mate-atleta_ vas a denigrar tu integridad social.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –dijo Bombón mirando a Burbuja con extrañeza.

–Sólo digo que… –el Profesor la miró con regaño –Espero que des todo lo mejor que puedas.

–Espero lo mismo –dijo Bellota mientras comía un sándwich –No me dejes en vergüenza. Ya me basta con que Burbuja esté en el grupo de las –_putas_– porristas.

– ¡Oye! Yo no te dejo en vergüenza –dijo Burbuja.

–No entremos en detalles –dijo Bellota – ¡Pido la ducha! –dijo mientras corría al baño.

– ¡Hey! No es justo –dijo Bombón – ¡Yo quería la ducha, Bellota!

– ¡Perdiste! –gritó desde el segundo piso donde se encontraba el baño.

–Vayan a alistarse para que bajen y puedan tomar chocolate caliente con galletas –dijo dulcemente el Profesor.

Burbuja y Bombón subieron a la habitación que compartían y alistaron sus cosas para ir a la ducha y además de ordenar sus útiles para mañana.

– ¡Bellota! –gritó Burbuja desde afuera del baño –Cariño ¿Cuánto te falta?

–Tarada, estoy aquí afuera –dijo Bellota, que estaba con su pijama.

–Entonces, si tú estás aquí… ¿Quién está en el baño?

–Bombón –asintió con la cabeza la morena.

–Oh –dijo Burbuja – ¿Cómo es posible?

–No se quedó viendo la lluvia como tarada, querida Burbuja –dijo Bellota.

Luego de que Burbuja tomara su ducha, bajó con sus hermanas a tomar chocolate caliente mientras veían películas en la tv. El Profesor Utonio estaba trabajando en su laboratorio, por lo que parecía que las chicas estuvieran solas en casa.

– ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Bombón mientras se estiraba.

– ¡Ya son las nueve! –gritó Bellota con mucho asombro.

–Pasa muy rápido el tiempo, y como está oscuro por la lluvia ni se nota –rió Burbuja.

–Mejor vayamos a dormir, estoy cansada –dijo Bellota rascándose el ojo.

–Buena idea –dijo Burbuja –Vamos.

Las chicas fueron a darle las buenas noches al Profesor y se fueron a dormir. Bellota y Bombón, estaban tranquilas en sus camas, pero Burbuja tenía la necesidad de salir a caminar en la lluvia. No era normal en ella querer hacer eso, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Se quitó su pijama para poder ponerse unos jeans, tomar una chaqueta y ponerse unas botas y disponerse a salir por la ventana. Casi nunca tuvo la necesidad de caminar en puntillas, pero ese día no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que se había ido, por lo que sigilosamente movía los pies hasta la ventana y bajó cuidadosamente.

Al estar en la acera, caminó, caminó y caminó hasta llegar al muelle, estaba completamente empapada, la marea estaba muy alta y chocaba contra las rocas, pero ese momento en el que ella quería caminar en la lluvia, desapareció causando la llegada del miedo. El miedo a que alguien con malas intenciones le hiciera algo malo, más allá de temer ganarse una gripe segura, era el miedo a que le hicieran daño, por lo que decidió volver a su casa. Iba asustada, la ropa estaba completamente mojada y estaba muy apegada a su cuerpo.

Se movía temerosa, la luz de las calles parpadeaban de vez en cuando, lo que asustaba más a Burbuja, cuando de repente siente unos pasos detrás de ella. Se voltea y un hombre completamente de negro la toma de los hombros y la acorrala contra la pared. La mirada que tenía ese hombre de ojos grises era intimidante, verdaderamente tenía malas intenciones con la pequeña de catorce años.

–No debiste salir de tu _casita_ a estas horas de la noche –dijo con voz grave –Pero bueno, tu _papito_ seguramente pagará una fortuna por recuperar a su hija sana y salva, si es que coopera de buena forma.

–No me haga nada –tartamudeó Burbuja, completamente asustada.

El hombre le tapó la boca con un pañuelo para que nadie escuchara sus gritos y adormecerla. Burbuja comenzó a sentirse cansada, el cloroformo le estaba haciendo efecto, pero sintió como alguien le quitaba a ese hombre de encima, la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba a un callejón donde podrían estar lejos de la lluvia.

El chico que la salvó le golpeaba levemente la cara…

–Quédate conmigo, por favor. Oye, quédate conmigo –rogaba el chico quien puso la cabeza de Burbuja en su regazo.

–Contigo estoy –dijo Burbuja antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

¡Tarán! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algo que no les haya gustado? **¡Dejen un review con su opinión!** También pueden dejarme su sugerencia de canción, sólo si es que quieren, claro (:

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
